Green Flames Burn The Brightest For A New Fire Lord
by NightHawk35
Summary: Summary: Beast Boy finds himself lost in another world during a fight the Fire Nation find him and take him to princess Azula who intends for him to help her (meaning after a while Beast Boy won't be a hero anymore).
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Ok boys and girls this is my new FanFiction called 'Green Flames Burn The Brightest For A New Fire Lord' it is a Teen Titans and Avatar The Last Airbender story.

It is also a Beast Boy X Harem Fanfic, the Harem including Azula, Ty Lee and Mai and I might add Suki too and for those Aang X Katara as well as Tokka shippers sorry but there won't be much of them in this story.

Summary: Beast Boy finds himself lost in another world during a fight the Fire Nation find him and take him to princess Azula who intends for him to help her (meaning after a while Beast Boy won't be a hero anymore).

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans or Avatar The Last Airbender sadly, although some of you are probably saying thankfully but anyway.

Enjoy!

NightHawk35

Green Flames Burn The Brightest For A New Fire Lord Chapter One First Step In taking The Walls Of Ba Sing Sei And The Final Home Fight.

In a world where what once was one nation are now separated into four each according to the elements of fire, earth, water and air a beautiful young teenage girl stood looking over a what people call a barbaric and ruthless nation. Her name is Azula the princess of the fire nation and daughter of the fire lord, fire lord Ozai.

Her eyes showing a gleam of pride as she watched the armies of the Fire Nation all standing a little way below her on a beach, the armies of course standing in perfect square formations and at attention awaiting the princess' orders.

Azula smirked at the army, her two best friends Mai and Ty Lee at her side as she spoke "Loyal armies of the Fire Nation for one hundred years we have been at war with the four nations of earth, water and air, now the air nation lay dead in their graves their temples empty, however there is still one remaining. But that will not stop us today for today we strike a fatal blow to Ba- sing sei. Today we will penetrate their walls and take the buildings and other contents within said walls for the Fire Nation and in the name of the Fire Lord Ozai" She announced and the armies cheered.

She took a moment to bask in the attention she was getting then continued "I have gained the Dai Li's loyalty, all of you are to head to Ba Sing Sei and await my arrival."

"Yes Princess Azula" They said then boarded the warships to head to Ba Sing Sei.

In yet another world where super heroes and super villains exist a large T-shaped tower stood in the middle of a City called Jump City.

This tower belonged to four heroes. Them being a half man half robot male named Cyborg. A green, pointy eared, shapeshifting vegetarian named Beast Boy. A grey skinned demoness named Raven. An alien princess with red hair named Starfire and a human boy dressed like a traffic light named Robin.

The five called themselves the Teen Titans Jump City's resident protectors, who has lately begun to drift apart due to some differential issues namely Beast Boy and Cyborg's constant arguing over eating meat and tofu witch just aggravated an already aggravated Boy Wonder even more causing him to also yell. Raven soon joined in on the argument claiming that she couldn't read any of her books because of the noise by then Starfire also involved herself.

The crime alarm sounded interrupting the team from their group argument as Robin looked at the Titans Computer, only for his growing obsession to grow even more as Slade was the villain causing 'complications' in Jump City. Robin turned to the team and said "Slade's back, Titans Go".

Slade stood in his lair looking at his newest destructive machine. This machine is designed for the sole purpose to separate the Teen Titans by sending them to different dimensions.

Slade's attention was drawn off of his machine to the steel doors that just blew open. Robin came into view first "Slade! What are you planning?" The easily aggravated Boy Wonder asked in his usual obsessed voice that made Slade smirk beneath his mask "Oh, but Robin, that is exactly what you can't seem to figure out now isn't it? But, I'll humor you since you seem to have had a rough day. I've built a new machine. One that is similar to the croton detonator except it doesn't tear the fabric of time, it sends you into other dimensions".

Robin gritted his teeth "You're a madman Slade. A madman that needs to be stopped, Titan Go" He yelled as the charged at Slade. Slade smirked 'It's time, now who to pick first?" He asked himself as he looked at his options 'Hmm Beast Boy' He thought as he started the device and shot it at Beast Boy 'Farewell boy' He thought as Beast Boy disappeared.

Azula sat by her window in her room looking out at the horizon, when she heard a strange sound coming from behind her. Looking to where the sound came, Azula saw a strange looking green skinned teen with pointy ears. Azula immediately felt threatened, getting up she cautiously made her way to the intruder to look at him 'He doesn't look so threatening, then again his eyes are closed and he seems calm' She narrowed her eyes at him then picked him up and placed him in a chair and then used a scarf to tie his hands to the arm rests and waited for him to wake up.

"Where am I?" Beast Boy asked as he scanned the room then his eyes fell on a girl roughly around his age sleeping across from him "You're in my room, intruder" He heard the girl speak as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Beast Boy's eyes went wide 'Wow, she's beautiful' He thought starring at the girl "Wow, I mean, where am I?" He asked hoping the girl didn't hear the first part or that she would ignore it.

Azula moved to go face to face with the intruder "My room, in the Fire Nation. Now, I'm going to ask you a few questions and you are going to answer them, understood?" She asked with venom in her voice. Beast Boy nodded and she continued "Who are you? Where are you from? Why are you hear? And what kind of bender are you".

Beast Boy felt scared and decided to rather answer the questions "I'm Beast Boy. I'm from Jump City. I don't know why I'm hear and I don't understand what you mean by bend." Azula looked at him then gritted her teeth "Fire, Earth, Water or Air. Witch element do you bend?" She asked getting angrier by the moment.

Beast Boy gulped "I don't bend anything. I'm a shapeshifter, I'm a hero!" He yelled out in desperation. Azula paused "A shapeshifter eh? We'll see about that. Guards, take this 'hero to the courtyard! I want to test him myself" She ordered and then two guards came and took Beast Boy away.

A few minutes later Beast Boy found himself in the courtyard with Azula standing across from him, a devious smirk on her face "Come on now hero. I'm sure you can take me" She said as she sent two sapphire balls through her feet in Beast Boy's direction.

Beast Boy ducked on instinct then turned into a Tiger and charged at the princess of the Fire Nation. Azula upon seeing the changeling turn into a tiger felt interested 'Interest, so the intruder wasn't lying about the shapeshifting part. I wonder what else he can do' She thought as she jumped out of the green tiger's way "Is that all you can turn into?" She asked as she sent two more fireballs at him. The tiger shook it's head and decided to show his full power turning into the Beast.

Azula's jaw dropped when she saw the creature in front of her, a slight hint of fear in her golden eyes. The Beast ran towards her and slammed her against a wall, pinning her there before turning back into Beast Boy "Did I win?" He asked and Azula could tell he was shocked. She nodded as the guards helped surrounded Beast Boy. She gave the order for them to stop and they did "Come with me" She said walking out of the courtyard.

Beast Boy nodded and followed the Fire Nation princess with a few questions on his mind "So, I'm guessing by all the guards surrounding this place that you must be important" Azula nodded "I am, I'm princess of the Fire Nation" She said as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

Beast Boy's eyes nearly fell out of his head "A princess, wow. You must be a real hit with boys, right?" He asked with a wide smile on his face. Azula looked at him and felt herself heat up at his smile 'He has a nice smile.' "Not really, I've only kissed one guy and he didn't even know who I was because people tend to run away in fear of me" She said simply. Beast Boy looked down taking in this information "It's a shame, you're beautiful" He muttered under his breath witch unfortunately Azula heard "Say that again" Beast Boy was shocked that she had heard that "I, I, I said you, you're beautiful" He stuttered hoping Azula wouldn't kill him right then and there.

Azula smiled, for the first time in a long while she actually smiled and hugged him, kissing his cheek. Beast Boy's eyes bugged out "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa slow down there. You can't just kiss me, I hardly know you!" He said to the Fire Nation princess, Azula smirked "Well then let's get to know each other, I'm Azula" She said then turned serious all of a sudden "Let's go, We're have places to be" She commanded as she lead Beast Boy to her ship, the one heading for Ba Sing Sei.

There was the first chapter, if you want this story to continue then please REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Green Flames Burn The Brightest For A New Fire Lord

Chapter Two: First Step In taking The Walls Of Ba Sing Sei And The Final Home Fight Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender or Teen Titans

Author's Note

Hey everyone this is chapter two of my story.

Enjoy

NightHawk35

Green Flames Burn The Brightest For A New Fire Lord

Chapter Two: First Step In taking The Walls Of Ba Sing Sei And The Final Home Fight Part Two

Beast Boy and Azula made their way onto Azula's ship where they were greeted by what Beast Boy could count as at least twelve Fire Nation soldiers, each giving him a funny look.

Azula looked at her green companion and nearly burst into uncommon laughter, Beast Boy looked like a nervous wreck clearly due to the looks her men were giving him. He chuckled "Hey check me out dudes, I'm green ha ha ha, depressing people!" He blurted out the first thing to come to mind.

The soldiers kept staring at him as if trying to figure out weather or not they were blind.

Azula approached them and stood next to the green jokester and addressed her men with a voice that carried power "Are we on course?" She asked simply and the soldier nodded "Yes princess Azula, your ship should be arriving at Ba Sing Sei's coast in about ten minutes" He said with respect before turning to look at Beast Boy "Your highness, if you don't mind me asking. Who is this" He said pointing at Beast Boy "This is my new friend and ally, Beast Boy" Azula answered with a lot of pride in her voice.

The soldier nodded in understanding then looked at Beast Boy "Beware boy, Azula doesn't play games. It would be best to take her threats seriously." He said before leaving the room.

Beast Boy looked at Azula for a moment 'She doesn't look threatening, she looks like a good girl' He thought before Azula pulled him out of his thoughts by snapping her fingers "Okay, listen closely. Were going to Ba Sing Sei as we speak. Once at their coast we will need to sneak into their city witch is surrounded by nearly impenetrable walls, so it's best if we avoid a fight-" Beast Boy interrupted her "Wait, why would there be a fight if we just walk into a city?" Azula looked at him with a straight face "We are living in a time of war Beast Boy, a war that has being going on for a hundred years and the Fire Nation is the strongest in this war. And it is for this reason that the other nations, like I mentioned Earth and Water want to target and destroy the Fire Nation. Do you understand Beast Boy?" She asked hoping that her new friend and puppet would buy her story.

As she had hoped Beast Boy, being that he's not the sharpest knife in the drawer bought Azula's story wholeheartedly, believing every word that the princess of the Fire Nation said "Oh, okay" He said as he took a seat near the side of the then sat back to relax.

Azula gave a devious smile that was unseen by her green companion 'Good, believes me. If he can defeat me in an Agni Kai in under six minutes, then I'm curious as to what power he truly holds hidden from me' She thought as she took a seat on Beast Boy's lap.

Beast Boy suddenly got nervous at Azula's move as his face burned bright red from a blush "Azula, what are you doing?" He asked in shock. Azula looked at him then winked "I'm sitting silly. You don't mind, do you?" She asked in her best innocent voice.

Beast Boy shook his head 'no' and Azula smiled "Good" She said as she rested her head on Beast Boy's chest purring like a cat as she did so.

A few hours passed until the ship with Azula and Beast Boy along with the soldiers on the ship docked at Ba Sing Sei's shores. Once out of the Fire Nation ship, Azula and Beast Boy made their way to she gates where a guard spoke to them "State your name and business here" The guard said clearly tired of having to stand there all day.

Azula thought for a split second "I'm Penny and this is my boyfriend Chris and we're here as tourists" She lied for the second time that day and got the same result as the previous lie "I see, I apologize. Please enjoy your time here in Ba Sing Sei and please do come again" Said the guard letting them in.

Azula smiled as they entered the 'Great City' "Well, that was fun. Right?" She said leaning on Beast Boy's shoulder and nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. Just as Beast Boy was about to push her away she grabbed his hand and said "Don't, we're supposed to be a couple remember?" She asked in a low and husky voice. Beast Boy gulped 'Dude, this is nothing like in a video game'.

Mai's Point of View

Approximately six hours ago Azula sent me and Ty Lee to Ba Sing Sei to await her arrival, not that I mind of course. There has been rumors going around that the banished prince of the Fire Nation has found refuge in this city along with his uncle the dragon of the West.

Knowing this alone made me smile for once. This smile would have stayed a little longer if Ty Lee hadn't decided to play 'Miss Interrogator' and ask a whole bunch of completely unnecessary questions.

"Where do you think Azula will want us to go first" Ty Lee asked me in her usual squeakish and excited voice "I don't know" I said then looked at her "And she was supposed to be here two hours ago. I don't know what's keeping her, but it must be serious for her to be two hours late" I said, for to myself then to Ty Lee.

Ty Lee nodded, then her face displayed a devious smile as she asked "And what about Zuko, you haven't seen him in a long while" My eyes widened 'Does Ty Lee know that Zuko... Is here... In Ba Sing Sei? No, it was probably just a random question, right?' I swallowed the lump in my throat "I don't know what you mean Ty Lee".

Ty lee laugh "Oh come on Mai, you know what I mean. I know he's here" She said in a sing song voice, making me really nervous "I will answers that later".

Well there it is the second chapter of this story I really hope you enjoyed it I'm sorry it's so short and not so interesting because I had school related stuff to do so I couldn't give it my full attention so you may flame me all you want I won't blame or hate you.

Also please checkout and review my other stories 'Ravager the Executioner', 'Joining Young Justice' and 'What Young Heroes Would Not Do for Love From A Green Teen' witch I've decided to continue.

Also, I expect to publish a Kim Possible fanfic shortly. The story's name will be 'The Villainess And The Buffoon?' So be on the lookout for that.

As Always follows, favorites, review and requests are always welcome and will be appreciated. I do write Kim Possible, Young Justice, Teen Titans and Avatar the Last Airbender fanfics, so if you want to see any of those tell me in a review or something.

NightHawk35


End file.
